


you took me by surprise

by SmartKIN



Series: Ice Rink Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells his dad about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you took me by surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the latest part, enjoy some family feels! :D

By the time his dad eventually came home from the station, Stiles had been home for hours, going out of his mind with pure, unadulterated giddiness — Boyd had _kissed_ him, they were _boyfriends_ now, oh Gods _._

As soon as he heard the front door open and close, Stiles shot out of his room and stumbled down the stairs, his body one giant bundle of thrumming energy, and barely managed to keep from crashing right into his dad at the bottom of the stairs.

“Whoa, son,” his dad admonished, laughing, “slow down a bit!”

Stiles tried to ignore the nervous flutter in his stomach (Boyd was his _boyfriend_ , _Jee-suhs_ ) and grinned at his dad in distracted embarrassment.

“Want me to warm up some dinner?”

“Sure, kiddo,” his dad replied, clearly amused still, and squeezed his shoulder.

While Stiles was thus occupied, the Sheriff told him about his day at the station — how his new deputy, Parrish, had messed up the filing system, how Tara had acquired herself a secret admirer who had started delivering flowers to the station, told Stiles little tidbits about his ongoing cases.

When Stiles was done and they sat down at the kitchen table to eat, his dad inquired almost parenthetically about Stiles’ day while skeptically examining the vegetable stir-fry.

“It was good!” he said way too quickly and almost choked on the piece of carrot that he’d swallowed before chewing it properly.

His dad looked up from his plate with a quizzical expression on his face and Stiles decided he might as well just get it over with.

“Eh, dad?” he asked and felt his heart rate pick up a notch. He hadn’t been this nervous since he’d taken Lydia to the winter formal. “There’s something I should probably tell you.”

“Oh?”

His dad finally decided that the stir-fry was safe to eat and shoveled some of it into his mouth.

“So.. I know you think I’m not gay, but, turns out, I am actually a little bit gay?”

The Sheriff leveled him with a Look, then.

“Bisexual! Bisexual is what I wanted to say,” Stiles corrected himself, feeling himself edge closer to an inevitable heart attack. His palms were all clammy, it was gross. “I may or may not... have acquired a boyfriend?”

“I know,” his dad said in an even tone and turned his attention back to his food.

A moment of shocked silence, then, “What? HOW? It just happened _today_!?”

“I ran into Mrs. Cole on the way home. She saw you two at the ice rink,” the Sheriff replied, clearly unimpressed by Stiles’ outrage.

Stiles blushed furiously and buried his face in his hands. His dad was the actual worst. And so was this town.

“Kill me now,” he moaned into his hands and almost didn’t hear his dad’s chuckle. He raised his head and just looked at his dad, a suffering expression firmly in place.

“Well? Tell me about this kid;” his dad prompted, amusement coloring his voice.

With a sigh, he complied.

“His name’s Boyd, well, Vernon Boyd, but everybody calls him Boyd — and he’s a sophomore, too. We have a couple of classes together...” he trailed off, not really sure how much he should say. And well, he could hardly go with ‘so, ever since he turned into a werewolf we’ve been hanging out more’ or ‘we were tortured in a basement that one time — really brings people together’.

“So that’s how you two met,” his dad asked, obviously trying to keep him talking.

Stiles swallowed thickly. He hadn’t really wanted to dredge up the whole story, but he also couldn’t lie to his dad, not about this.

“Not exactly,” he admitted slowly and dragged a hand over his buzzed head. “We met when we were eight.”

Not having expected that, his dad raised an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt.

“I’ve always had a crush on him, really,” he said, biting his bottom lip, barely able to look at his dad.

“You never said,” the Sheriff murmured.

“I know. It-- remember when I got so obsessed with learning to ice-skate? After mom--?”

The Sheriff nodded and cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

“Yeah, so, I went to the rink and just wanted to learn how to skate so badly, for mom, but it just-- I was so bad at it, but I needed to do it and..” Stiles paused at a momentary loss for words and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Anyway. Boyd saw me being an absolute klutz on the ice and then just came over to were I was clinging to the handrail, and he took my hand, and taught me. I mean, I was still awful at it, _am_ still awful, but at least now I can stay mostly upright on the ice and that’s.. that’s because of him.”

Both of them swallowed thickly, which happened whenever they mentioned Claudia Stilinski even in passing. And talking about ice-skating was _always_ about his mom—Stiles wouldn’t be doing it every year if she hadn’t loved it so much, and ice-skating was also the reason why she’d met his dad and it was just... a very loaded subject.

“I sort of hero-worshiped him for a long time, but I never saw him again until we started high school together and, well, you’ll meet him, but, he’s so... so _quiet_ , you know? Like, he doesn’t really talk a lot, ever, and he has this unimpressed face and, just, for the longest time I couldn’t talk to him? Because I’m a spaz and talk _too much_ but he’s important and I just didn’t want him to hate me. And I also didn’t know if he even remembered me, so.”

Stiles decided to stop talking and chanced a glance at his dad, who stared right back at him, eyes soft, a bittersweet smile on his lips.

“I’m proud of you, kiddo,” his dad eventually said, his voice a bit rough, and Stiles made an undignified sound in the back of his throat and blushed some more.

For a while they just went back to eating in silence, both of them dwelling on their own thoughts.

“You should bring him round sometime next week,” his dad said when they had almost finished their meal.

And Stiles nodded, still halfway lost in thought, “Yeah, will do.”


End file.
